The present invention pertains to a magnetic recording head with high field contrast.
In multiple-track magnetic recording heads with a dense network of microheads, with matrix addressing, it is sought to obtain maximum contrast of the writing field between excited writing heads and writing heads at rest. Known heads of this type generally have a field contrast equal at most to about three.
There are known heads, for example a head according to the French patent application No. 85 14766, with a higher field contrast, but this is obtained by heating a magnetic material, placed in the magnetic circuit, beyond its Curie point. However, such a material should combine a set of characteristics (Curie point, resistivity, magnetic field at saturation point) that are difficult to obtain simultaneously.